


Content With Where We're at

by 4yup



Series: Newsies OneShots [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cause I know someone who was, For The Government, Ike has a stutter, Mike and Ike are twins seprated at birth, cause twins, so dose mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Les though moving would suck but its taking a turn for the weird.
Relationships: Ike (Newsies) & Les Jacobs, Mike (Newsies) & Les Jacobs
Series: Newsies OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Content With Where We're at

It was a Facebook post that started it all,

yes, you heard that right,

Facebook did something good.

When Les moved he left behind everyone, including his best and only friend, Mike.

Lame name, right?

Anyways, when Les came to his new school the first person he met was Ike.

Lame name right?  ~~ oh, wait he already said that- ~~

_ Anyways,  _ the first thing he noticed about Ike was that he looked just like Mike.

Not just like Mike,  _ Exactly  _ like Mike. The first conversation they had gone a bit like this,

"Mike? You moved too?"

"I'm not M-M-Mike."

"Yeah, you are! You look just like him!"

That had been the start of their weird friendship, to say the least. 

Les had a Facebook, Yeah ok call him a boomer but Davey made him make it. So one day he makes a post, one photo of Mike and one photo of Ike ~~ Wow, their names are so similar. ~~ Right next to each other. His caption was,

'Look at these long lost twins'

Looking back on it, it's kinda sad how ironic that statement would be.

He left his phone in his room to go eat dinner with Davey and Sarah. When he came back his phone was blowing up with messages, most of them from Ike.

_ Ikester _

_ "DUDE" _

_ 6:47 _

_ Ikester _

_ "DID YOU KNOW I HAVE..." _

_ 6:47 _

_ Ikester _

_ "THAT FACEBOOK POST..." _

_ 6:48 _

Message upon Message about his Facebook post. Yet only one from Mike.

_ Mikester man _

_ "dude im adopted?" _

_ 6:52 _

He opened that one up first. His conversation with Mike was eye-opening? no, that's not the right word, uh, well it was interesting, to say the least. Turns out Mike was adopted from an orphanage in Ohio, who lives in Ohio?

Next, he talked to Ike and, Oh boy, that was a long talk and just made everything more complicated. Apparently, Ike was separated from his twin at birth for a government experiment. 

Yeah, 

A government experiment.

What the fuck?

So he makes a group chat with Mike and Ike and have them talk. Talk they did, about everything that had to happen in their life. They have a lot in common, The both have matty black hair, and have the same therapist. They both have more medical and mental examinations per month then Les has ever had. Mike and Ike both explained their sides of their life, and the trio came to the conclusion.

They were Twins, 

It had taken a while to convince Mike, he still wouldn't get down with the whole 'Government Experiment Thing.' Les believed it 100% he had read all about them in a bout of hyper fixation. 

_ Mikester Man _

_ idk maybe we could take a gene test or smt _

_ Ikester _

_ ah yes dear mother can I have a DNA test to see if my friends friend is my long lost twin? _

_ More _

_ Of course this dosent seem inherently suspicious at all _

_ Mikester Man _

_ idk man _

_ Mikester Man _

_ lets just like meet up or smt lol _

_ Ikester _

_ thagts actually a good idea _

_ Ikester _

_ thats* _

So that is where Les was at, Ike, Mike and him would be meeting up at a place called Market Street after school on Friday. He had gone over everything that happened (In a week mind you) and realized just how insane this was.

He had made a  _ Facebook post _ which brought together two of his friends, only to figure out that their  _ Twins separated at birth _ .

He needs to sit down.

"You don't think M-M-Mike will hate me right?" Ike said.

"No way! He's still friends with me."

"Ah yeah, good p-point."

As they sat in the off-brand Starbucks, students of their school slowly came in. A boy with paint splattered all over him holding hands with a boy on a crutch. Les's sister holding hands with a ginger girl  ~~ They were gonna talk about that ~~ ~~.~~ A boy with a cigar  ~~ is that legal?  ~~ going behind the counter to  ~~ steal ~~ work. 

He didn't care for any of them; he was looking for Mike. After a boy with a red striped shirt, he came. 

"Mike!" 

"Les!"

He came over to the two aggressively hugging Les. 

"It's only been a week Mike!" Les said breathlessly.

"I-It felt much longer!"

"You have a stutter? I d-d-do too!"

"It's like your twins or something, Oh wait." 

The trio sat and talked for hours with more and more similarities between the two coming up. Only cementing the idea that they were twins. 

Les didn't know how much that post would affect his life. Hell- There was a documentary made about the whole thing when he was 22.

They did eventually take a DNA test and guess what. They were twins! shooking truly. Why exactly they were separated, they never figured out. Ike's parents refused to tell them anything about it for years on end.

Neither of them seemed to mind, or really want to know why they were separated in the first place. Just being content with where they were at.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about this and then was like 'I must write this'


End file.
